


The Second YEET

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [6]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Godzilla!Izuku, Lizard!Izuku, Other, returns, the, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: YEET





	The Second YEET

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yesmar1020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/gifts), [Nail22nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nail22nd/gifts).



> cribbed the name from [Nanomachines Midoriya](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13120072/1/Nanomachines-Midoriya) [ StevenTLawson](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9261722/StevenTLawson) go check him out

"THIS BITCH ENTITLED, **APEX YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT** " Izuku roared as he picked up and THREW Soze out of the cafeteria Window on the otherside of the room

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
